


Autonomy

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Game end, Anal Sex, Devil Mating, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Incest, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Twincest, pretty much all smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One moment, panting from exertion and smiling brightly at each other. The next, the scents of cinnamon buns and spearmint mingle, overwhelming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autonomy

Mundus was gone. 

Dante and Vergil stood there panting, then looked at each other, both grinning fiercely. 

"By the way, I meant to ask, how are you so sure you're bigger than I am?"

Vergil blinked in surprise before laughing breathlessly. "I'm taller?"

"Pfft. That's not a reason." Dante smirked. "Or . . . were you watching me?"

Vergil's eyes widened fractionally. "W- . . . Watching you?"

"Yeah. Like, in the shower or when I was changing." Dante leaned closer, smirk widening. "Or because I had to borrow an old pair of sweats from you because  _someone_ lost everything they owned."

Vergil stiffened, a slight tinge of panic affecting his face, like he was trying to keep a door closed which didn't have a lock or a handle. "I-I . . . Why would I look?"

"Well, there are a lot of reasons. You could have wanted to know who was bigger." Dante chuckled. "Wouldn't be the first one."

Vergil's left eye twitched and he cocked his head, a more mocking smile on his face. "That so?"

"Oh yeah." Somehow, Dante's arm was around his shoulders, despite Dante being shorter than he was. "But I doubt that was your only motive for looking, now, wasn't it?"

Vergil swallowed. "So, you've come to the conclusion I was looking, then, have you?"

"I know you were. If I didn't heal so fast, I would still have the marks from where your eyes burned into me."

Dante's breath was ghosting along his neck and jaw, his lips a teasing smirk on the edge of his vision. However, if Vergil turned to get a better look at that playful expression, their lips would brush, and then what? He didn't savour the thought of getting Rebellion in his gut, no matter how survivable it may be. "What's your point, Dante?"

Dante pulled back the slightest bit, eyes falling closed, a deep breath held in his lungs. When he released it, his eyes snapped open, flaming rubies on matte black. Dante pulled them flush, dragging his nose up along the column of Vergil's throat, releasing a sigh of ecstasy when he was done. "We're not human, Vergil. And we're both men."

Vergil looked like a startled animal that might spook at any moment. "I- I don't understand what that has to do with anything."

"Then maybe you should reign in that spearmint scent you got going on. You smell so . . . fresh, inviting . . ."

"Spearmint?" Vergil sniffed and almost collapsed to his knees. "Oh God. You should smell like asphalt and demon blood . . . Why do you smell like cinnamon rolls?"

Dante made a strange purring sound. "I smell good, do I? You smell like cool - like ice and chill and clean. Just smelling it sharpens my senses. You're so . . . refreshing."

"You smell like heat." Vergil admitted quietly. "Like home, safety - baking cinnamon and vanilla icing and warm pastry. It's . . . intoxicating . . ."

Dante grinned against his throat, teeth grazing the skin. "We shouldn't do this here. Not where any one of these lurking bastards can freely smell you." He growled. "This smell is only for me."

"Only for you?" Vergil pulled back, but almost folded back into Dante's arms at the threatened growl that ripped from the elder brother's chest. He swallowed nervously and forced himself to keep backing up.

Dante watched him, frozen save for his head, which tracked the younger brother hawkishly. His eyes were glowing a shining ruby, the skin of his face pale and cracking, like it was made of paper. 

Vergil's voice was weak, nearly frightened, and completely without his consent. "You Triggered?"

Something must have changed in whatever Dante could smell because he wrinkled his face, hissing, before the Trigger melted away. The blue eyes softened when they looked at him. "Don't back away, please."

"What's happening to you, Dante? What's going on?" This wasn't supposed to happen. Was there a side effect of killing Mundus that he hadn't realized? Was Mundus affecting Dante now?

"You smell like home." Dante said, creeping over slowly, as if Vergil would bolt. To be frank, the younger was considering it. "I need you, Vergil. And you need me. I can smell it on you, I can sense it inside you." Suddenly, he stopped, looking around. "C'mon. I'll show you."

He wanted to run, he really did, but something inside him compelled him to follow Dante. 

* * *

It was the remains of an apartment's bedroom. Dante locked eyes with him before he dropped his coat. "We're not human, Vergil."

"What do you  _mean_ by that, Dante?"

He walked over to his brother and slid his hands over the coat, gently tugging the buttons free. "It means we don't work like they do. Angels, they don't mate. They're sophisticated, intelligent. They love and they marry. Well, demons don't. They're passionate and they're violent and the only tenderness there is is reserved for the ones they're mated to. Even that's not guaranteed."

"How do you know this?"

"I was in Limbo every other day before you found me." He reached for another button. 

"Okay. Then what's your point in telling me this?"

Dante pushed the coat gently off his shoulders and met his eyes, fierceness and possessiveness over deep, possessive love. "I'm more demon than you are, Vergil. I understand this. I felt it my whole life. I'm not smart, I'm aggressive. You plan, I attack. You've always been the angel, and you always will be, but you have to understand what I know, what I feel . . . what I need."

Vergil took a sharp breath as Dante's teeth scraped over his neck. Without his permission, his head fell to the side and Dante's arms wound around him, pressing them flush and keeping him from falling to his knees like he wanted to. 

"But you're a demon too. Just like I'm an angel. I can love, I can think, feel, overcome my urges. And you, you can mate, you can fight and snarl and kill. We have to understand each other, Vergil."

His breath hitched and he had to fight a moan as Dante gently pulled on the lobe of his ear with canines just inching away from too sharp. "What do you need from me?"

Dante nuzzled him. "Submission."

* * *

Vergil landed on the bed, bare arms thrown over his head. Dante was over him in moments, licking up his jugular. 

"I'm gonna mark you, bite you,  _claim you_." Dante growled, biting down just enough to send the sober alertness of pressure on his windpipe through to Vergil's alarm bells. "No one else gets you, gets to touch you or hear you  _moan._ " 

Dante's hand squeezed mercilessly at his trapped cock. Vergil's breath left him in a woosh, his voice locked in a silent scream of agonized pleasure. Just as suddenly, he was released, his tensed and alert frame collapsing back into the bed sheets and the pleasure. Dante gave him a moment, watching him rabidly, eyes flickering over his face as he panted, rolling his eyes back down into their sockets. 

"Only I get this." Dante breathed, one hand coming up to grasp his wrists together, holding them up as the other wound into his hair, harshly pulling him up into a strangely tender and chaste kiss. Small kisses were dotted along his lips, easing into longer kisses. He added a tiny swipe of his tongue on the last kiss and Vergil tried to follow it, a small, needy gasp leaving his lips. 

"Dante . . ." He breathed, without permission. His gaze was locked with fierce blue, possessive and lost. Red and black flickered across his eyes. 

"Vergil . . ." He breathed back, leaning down once more and grazing his lips against Vergil's. The younger lent up and brushed his tongue against Dante's closed lips when he went to retreat. The elder's eyes blew wide.

"If we kiss, there is no way I'm letting you out of here unmated. I will make sure you  _belong_ to me if we kiss."

Vergil shuddered, turning his head to the side, the side over his jugular vein, where Dante said the demon mating scent gland was, nestled where his shoulder met his neck. "I'm not stopping you."

"It's not about stopping me." Dante said, eyes vibrant, like crystals in the fading sunlight. "It's about us. I don't want you to _allow_  me to, I want you to  _want_ me to."

"Do you want me, then?" Maybe he felt suicidal, or maybe the high from Dante's ghosting fingers was just too much, but he pushed back. "You want me, do you? Maybe on my back with my legs spread. Or what about on my knees, hands tied to the headboard? Or what about my head hanging off the edge, so your cock slides down my throat without obstruction? Maybe on my knees? I've been told I have a  _very_ fuckable mouth."

Dante  _snarled_ and his hand wrapped around his throat. "By  _who_?"

"Does it matter? Or should I hunt down all the sluts you fucked?" Challenge glinted in Vergil's eyes. "I guarantee you my hunt would last much longer than yours."

Dante's grip loosened until he was just stroking over the Adam's Apple resting neatly in the centre of his throat. 

Vergil smirked. "Speechless? I'm stunned."

"I'm going to fuck you so docile that you'll forget their names."

He blinked. "Pardon?"

Dante met his gaze once more, his gaze set with hellfire. "I'll fuck their names right out of your head. I'll fuck you so hard that I pass out too. I'll make sure that by the time we're done, we'll never know how it was to be with another."

Vergil gulped, panting hard. He took a moment before he gathered up the calm to answer. "I don't believe you."

Dante stared down at him, eyes aflame with  _something_ , but devoid of any identifying emotion. "I see."

He moved back, looking back at his clothes. Instantly, Vergil's heart keened, beating in a scared, staccato rhythm of punches to his ribs. He immediately sat up, reaching out to his brother. "Wait-"

Tenderly, Dante's hands cupped his face and he locked their lips in an open, messy, wet kiss. Dante's tongue slid into his mouth, sliding slowly along the nervous length of Vergil's before it began to wetly trace and map out his mouth, tasting everything it could. 

Vergil moaned and arched into him, arms winding around his brother's neck and one hand grabbing the only handful of hair that was available. Dante groaned back, dropping an arm to wrap it around the younger's lower back. Vergil's legs spread effortlessly, allowing Dante to kneel and gently lay Vergil back down. The other hand dropped down to slide over a pectoral muscle, thumbing a nipple. When they finally pulled back, both severely panting and excruciatingly hard, Dante cupped his face once more. 

"I'm going to destroy you." He promised darkly, no smile coming to his face but the affection in the tenderness of his caress. "I'll destroy you."

Vergil smiled, letting his head fall to the side again. "I look forward to the fall."

Dante did smile then, stealing another long, slow kiss.

* * *

Vergil didn't know how long they kissed, only that the sun had gone down by the time Dante moved down. 

His neck was littered with purpling bruises and his chest, especially around his nipples, were covered in bluish bruising and bite marks. The line of his abs was a suckled trail of hickeys, each ab with its own claiming bite. His thighs had the imprint of strong fingers, the ones that had restrained him from wriggling away. His shoulder blades were marked too. He could still feel the saliva cooling along his spine. 

But he wasn't focused on any of that. 

His arms had long ago given out. His legs were shaking and his knees were numb. His cock hung, strangled, in Dante's hand. He's sure he would have come much earlier should he have been released. 

"Dante-Dante-" He hiccoughed, trying not to cry, face pressed into the pillow. The room reeked of cinnamon roll, thick and overwhelming. His own stab of spearmint had melted into it, adding the new scent of warm linen to the mix. 

Dante pulled back, licking his lips. "Vergil?"

"For the love of God,  _please_ -" _  
_

"Not yet." Dante dove back in, starting  _all over again_. 

"No, no, please! I can't have it!" Vergil clawed at the sheets, the thin and worn material tearing easily as he scrambled for something to keep him grounded. When nothing was forthcoming and the hiccoughs started again, Dante laved his tongue over the hole before him. The tight ring wouldn't stop twitching, lunging for him when he pulled away. 

He kissed it then, something he hadn't done. He kissed it, gently, like he had when he had first kissed Vergil's lips. And just like before, he worked up to the slow, sensuous, writhing,  _tongue-filled_ kiss he now pressed to Vergil's hole. 

" _Fuck_  Dante!" He screamed, feeling himself clench around the warm, wet muscle. It flicked and prodded, catching on his hole every time Dante pulled back. "I-I need you! Please! I'll do what- _WHATEVER YOU WANT_ \- oh, oh  _shit_ -" _  
_

Dante pulled back, smirking victoriously before placing another fluttering kiss against the unheld asscheek. He slowly released Vergil's cock, watching it ooze a thick stream of come before he rolled his exhausted brother onto his back once more. 

"That's what I like to see." Dante whispered, voice just as wrecked as his brother's. He hooked one of Vergil's legs over his shoulder, tenderly kissing the skin of his knee. "I love you."

"I love you too." Vergil whispered back. 

A finger gently nudged his hole, and the wound muscle gave at his touch.

 _The first time he has me and he owns my body already_. Vergil thought, eyes rolling into the back of his head as the single digit started to move. 

"I'm going to add the second."

 _Very considerate of him to warn me, despite not having asked once so far_. "I- You may be p-playing my body already, ah, but I will most certainly need more than spit for lube."

"First time?"

"Perhaps."

"Good."

Reaching into his boot, Dante pulled out a small bottle. 

"Oh, don't tell me that you've used that with one of your liaisons."

Dante couldn't help but smile. "'Liaisons'? I'm flattered you'd think that highly of me."

Vergil managed to conjure a glare. "You're not fucking me with that if it's been anywhere near the ass or pussy of some whore."

Dante just laughed. "No worries, Vergil. I don't use this for . . . those kinds of things."

"Then what do you ca- _AAAHHH_!"

The abrupt two fingers in him scissored, reaching the fraction deeper they needed to find his prostate. Dante grinned wolfishly at him, watching him writhe and break, fucking back onto Dante's fingers. 

"You sure took those fast. So, how about three, then?"

Vergil's eyes rolled into the back of his head as three fingers started battering his prostate. The sensation was overwhelming, overloading, and he was lost in it. No words could leave him anymore and only the most basic of thoughts remained in his head. 

"Oh  _yeah_." Dante groaned. "You're gonna come, aren't you?"

Vergil whimpered weakly, clenching and twitching at each new pass across his prostate. Suddenly the fingers were gone and Vergil keened, trying and failing to move to get Dante to come back. 

"I won't leave you, I promise."

He settled back down as Dante took his other leg over his shoulder, bending them both back until his shoulders touched his knees. They locked eyes and Dante licked a long stripe from his asshole to his balls, his hot breath fanning out over the pale skin. 

"I wanna kiss it again, Vergil. Do you want me to?"

"No." They both blinked at each other, but Vergil's body was working without him. His hand moved on its own and grasped Dante's cock through his jeans. "This."

The elder brother laughed low, gaze hooded as he tilted his head, mouthing over the very base of Vergil's cock. "I can't deny my little brother now, can I?"

Vergil shuddered in his grasp as one of Dante's arms fell away, the other wrapping around him more fully to keep him at the mercy of Dante's mouth. It only took a minute for him to undo his belt and zipper. 

_He's fast. Must get a lot of practise._

Sudden and violent anger swept through him as he locked gazes with Dante once more. His hand groped into the denim, wrapping firmly around the -  _ah_  - larger length. 

"I will belong to you utterly and completely, I've no problem with that." He snarled and  _squeezed_. "But this? This is  _mine._ Anyone else touches it? I'll  _cut it off_." _  
_

Inside his steely grip, Dante twitched. " _Fuck_. You are the god of dirty talk."

A gentle hand pried him off Dante's cock, resting it back down by his head. He lowered his hips and pulled them back into the cradle of his own. 

"Dante." He breathed, reaching a hand out, pulling his brother down into another long, powerful kiss. His arm wrapped around Dante's shoulders, keeping their lips locked, desperation pinching his brows and lacing into his hold. 

He felt a nudge against his hole and he moaned, fingers digging to Dante's shoulder. The sting was strong, but it didn't feel like tearing or pain. Just . . . uncomfortable. Dante's hand soothed down his back, rubbing small circles as he sunk in. 

"Oh God, oh God-" Vergil hissed, teeth clenched and nails dug in. Dante whispered soothingly into his skin, nipping along the column of his throat and sucking a bruise just under an ear. 

"Just relax, Vergil. Trust me."

"I trust you completely.  _Ooooh,_ I trust you, Dante. I just- _t_ _sss_ \- just need a moment to adjust."

Dante nodded, mouthing over the scent gland and almost . . . purring? Whatever the strange sound was, it calmed him, allowed his body to adjust to the intrusion.

"I think I'm okay now." Vergil whispered, placing an adoring kiss on his forehead. "You- You can move now."

Dante nodded wordlessly, then did this . . . swivel? . . . with his hips that rocked Vergil's world. He kept rolling them until the first moan escaped him, then pulled almost out, just the cockhead resting within, before slamming back inside. 

He almost passed out.

Dante pulled out again, then  _punched_ back inside, groaning like a wounded animal as he did so. 

"Stop -  _mmnngh_ \- stop fucking around!" Vergil hissed. "Fuck me like you mean it!"

Dante snapped his teeth at him, eyes alight. Challenging Dante didn't seem to have been the smart thing to do, because soon Dante was pistoning in and out of him at a speed he was sure would have broken one of his previous whores. It might even get him, if he was honest. But by God, what a way to go. 

There was a small knock on the door to their stolen haven.

"Dante? Vergil? Are you in there?"

"Kat." Dante breathed, rhythm stuttering for a moment. 

"Don't you dare!" Vergil grabbed his hair and yanked harshly to the side. He rolled them over, wrapping his hand around Dante's neck. "You're mine! You focus on me or so help me, I will kill you!"

The knock was more fervent, more afraid. "Dante? Vergil? Are you okay in there?"

Vergil clenched sharply and Dante groaned low and resonating. 

"Are you hurt?" No answer. "I'm coming in."

Vergil snapped his head around as the door clicked open. He snarled fiercely and a blue sword appeared over his head. Dante's hand shot to his neck and his eyes flickered down, watching for a split second before the threw the sword, trajectory changed by mere degrees.

Kat yelped as the door was pinned through, the tip of the sword embedded in the door frame, the blade holding the door in place, cracked open, but not enough to see either Dante or Vergil. She fell back onto her ass, skittering back into the hallway and pressing herself against the wall, heart racing. 

* * *

Vergil looked back down at him, leaning down. "You want to protect the girl? You take care of me first or I'll do it without you."

Dante barred his teeth and snapped his hips up, coaxing Vergil back into docility. He had been so, so willing before Kat showed up, dammit. Once Vergil came back to him enough to relax his hand, Dante launched off the bed, slamming his brother against the wall and snapping his hips up sharply, falling back into the strong, fast and tireless rhythm he had before. 

"You want to try and dominate  _me_?" Dante hissed and Vergil felt a thrill run up his spine. Whether is was fear of the sin he had committed or because of the excitement his rebellion brought on, he didn't know. 

"Well, you can't give me what I want, like a mate's  _supposed_ to-"

The room went white, Dante's face cracked and his eyes set aflame. 

Fear. It was definitely fear now. God, what that did to his arousal . . . 

Dante's fist hit the wall at the same moment he bit into the meat of his scent gland. Vergil didn't know how it happened, but he found himself with his teeth buried in a matching mark on Dante's neck, his mouth filling with the flavour of cinnamon pastry and warm, melty vanilla icing. 

It felt like a bridge in his mind, when they both snapped out and connected, his blast of ice reaching out desperately for the responding fire. When they touched, he screamed, the pain so intense, but so  _necessary_ , his need overwhelming his body and mind, driving back the agony of being melted and consumed. 

When they collapsed onto the floor, Vergil belatedly realized the come that was smeared against his chest and leaking down his thighs from his asshole. 

* * *

When he woke up, he was in a wrapped up in his coat, but not wearing it. Dante's coat was laying along his legs, keeping him covered. 

"Don't move too much, you'll regret it."

He looked up at Dante, who he hadn't even realized had been stroking his hair. "Dante."

"I told you I wouldn't leave you." The elder smiled, somewhat sheepishly. There was a fresh mark on his neck, a scar. Vergil frowned. 

"What happened to your neck?"

Dante raised an eyebrow. "You bit me. It's the mating mark. You have one too."

Gingerly, he reached up and touched the right side of his neck, feeling the raised scarring knitting back together much slower than his normal healing ability. 

"So, we're . . ." He swallowed and laid his head back down on Dante's thigh. "What about Kat?"

"She was really scared when I left to get her." Dante said, smiling slightly. "She didn't understand why you would attack her . . . or threaten to kill me."

"Did you . . . ?"

"Tell her we're mates?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, I did. She's weirded out, because, y'know, incest and all, but she didn't react too badly. Kind of put out, I think."

"Put out?"

"Well, maybe it's just because you're the biggest flamer I've ever met, but she's totally into you."

"Pfft." He settled more comfortably. "She's into you."

"I like you both, actually."

Kat sat down, cross-legged, across from them and smiled gently. 

"Good to know." Dante commented, smirking. 

She took a deep breath, letting herself relax a little more. "Dante explained to me why you tried to attack me. I'm not going to hold it against you. I've seen enough about demon matings. I should have know when I was walking in on when I smelt linen."

Vergil nodded slowly.

"I'm not going to judge you for . . . being with your brother, either." She took another deep breath, trying to gather courage, but it apparently didn't come. "I need another minute."

"Go on, Kat. we'll wait." Dante said, a friendly and sympathetic smile on his face. It mustn't have been too long since he had to tell her that he fucked and essentially married his twin brother. 

Vergil rolled onto his back, smiling softly up at Dante. "I guess this makes it easier."

Dante smiled back and cocked an eyebrow. "Easier for what?"

"To rule."

Dante's smile fell. "To rule what?"

"Well, we can't just leave a power void."

"Vergil, we can't rule the human race."

Vergil frowned. "We're not human, Dante. You said so yourself."

Dante flinched. "I know. That doesn't mean we're above them or below them. We're just different."

"Yes. And different rules apply. What were you planning on doing with all this power?"

"We're not Mundus, Vergil. And I don't want either or both of us to take his place."

"We wouldn't be anything like Mundus-"

"Power corrupts." Dante interjected, some sort of wisdom come over him. "And absolute power corrupts absolutely."

"We'd have each other."

"And how long would that last? Like that, there's no way for us to be equals. Could we really still live and love while one of us is reduced to nothing more than a hole or a meat stick? What would that  _do_ to us, Vergil? We did this for freedom, not to overthrow."

"Then what do you suggest we do? The world is in ruins. If not with a strong leadership, then how do you plan on helping to fix this world?"

"Honestly? I thought we could become demon hunters together. Even keep Kat, have her plan our attacks and coordinate with our employers."

"That sounds asinine."

Dante raised an eyebrow. "It would be the only job I've ever had. Besides, I don't exactly have a civil skill set. You don't either, really. What? Are you going to fix computers? Work at Geek Squad?"

"You make it sound like ruling isn't an option."

"Because it's not." Dante smiled down at him. "I love you, but it's my job as your mate to tell you that you're being stupid."

Vergil frowned. "It's not stupid, Dante. It's realistic."

"Then hack Mundus' bank accounts, collapse his company and disperse the money. Keep some for us and we'll set up shop."

"You really want to be a demon hunter for a career?"

"Well, they're here now, aren't they? Someone has to take care of them. We already have a reputation."

"Not a good one."

"That doesn't matter. We go out there now, while it's a warzone, and start cleaning up? We'll be saints in no time, I promise."

Kat peered back in the room and settled back in the place she had been before. She took another deep breath, not opening her eyes as she let it out. 

"I'm just human, I know that." She began. "I won't live as long as you and I'm not as strong as you are. But I . . . I want to stay with you. Both of you. And . . . if you want me to . . . I'll join you."

Vergil blinked. "Join us?"

She nodded meekly. "I know you haven't even been mated twenty-four hours yet, but . . . you don't have someone who can get pregnant. Even if you don't . . . want me around all the time or at all, that's okay. I'm happy just remaining your friend, but I wanted you both to know. I'm not trying to break you up, I just . . ." She sighed. "I don't know what I'm saying."

"It's okay, Kat." Dante assured. "We'll just take it as it comes, okay? One day at a time."

"Right." She smiled faintly before clearing her throat. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that. Eh-hmn. I'll just . . . give you two some time alone." She smiled and left again, gently closing the door.

"We're not ruling the world together."

Vergil sighed, burdened. "Fine then. Be a child."

Dante's hand returned to his hair. "Someone's gotta be."


End file.
